The present invention relates to electrical joints, and particularly to electrical joints between aluminum riser bus and aluminum run-in connectors in electrical switchboards.
The most reliable electrical joint between rigid aluminum current carrying parts is a welded joint. Unfortunately, welded joints are more difficult to perfect than, for example, bolted joints, particularly in terms of positioning and fixturing the parts prior to welding and accessing the parts interface where the weld is to be made.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved, welded joint for aluminum current carrying parts in an electrical switchboard.
Another object is to provide a welded joint of the above character which also incorporates the features of a bolted joint.
A further object is to provide a combination bolted/welded electrical joint.
Yet another object is to provide a bolted/welded joint wherein the bolt making the bolted joint electrically interconnecting aluminum conductors serves to fixture the conductors while the welded joint is being made.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.